Dunmer
http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/3/3e/Lore-race-Dunmer.pngThe Dunmer, more commonly referred to as Dark Elves, are the dark skinned elves originally from the province of Morrowind. They have red, glowing eyes and their skin tones vary from green to grey, and even light blue. They are known to be extremely strong, intelligent, and very quick, but are said to be ill favored by fate. Adept with blades and magic, Dunmer are versatile characters.After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim becoming refugees. They face extreme prejudices to their elven blood. Several Dunmer have managed to make their way in Skyrim as merchants, mages, or assassins for the Dark Brotherhood Ancestry http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/5/52/Veloth.jpgVeloth. Added by TimeoinThe Dunmer were once the Chimer (Changed Folk, or Changed Ones), who were a people of the Altmeri who had abandoned the ways, customs and laws of the Summerset Isles, and embarked on a great exodus to Morrowind. They followed the Veloth, who spoke to them on behalf of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. These teachings spawned a new culture on Tamriel and a new people, even though the Chimer were physically indistinguishable from Altmer. At the time of exodus and until their change, the exiles were known as the Velothi. The term can be used in a general sense for the Dunmer as well, though it carries a specific meaning referring to ex-Ashlanders who abandoned their nomadic societies.[1] At the time of the Velothi's mass exodus, Morrowind was known as Dwemereth, after the enigmatic Dwemer who already inhabited the region. The exiles settled there and flourished, developing what is now known as Velothi High Culture, based on worship of the three Good Daedra and respect for the House of Troubles and the new customs. The ruins of Velothi Towers that now dot Morrowind are attributed to this period and are only common to tell-tale stories made up of legendary proportion. Azura's Curse and the Chimer's Transformation This was the era of the First Council, when the modern Great House system was in productions form but already developing, with Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star and his three advisers (the Tribunal ; Almvimsi) at the fore. His included Almalexia, Vivec the warrior-poet, and Sotha Sil . As every student of eastern history knows, the union did not last long. After a supposed summoning of Azura at Red Mountain, where the Dwemer and Chimer fought the last of the opposing forces, Azura laid her curse upon the already-exiled Chimer. The supposed murder of Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star by the summoning ritual made by the Tribunal, Azura appeared, with Indoril dead, and her words hissed: ' May the eyes of the Changed Ones be turned as red as this volcanic ash, and may there skin be as blackened as their hearts. The accursed drawn, blood from the master spilled, and a curse shown in the race of these folk, forever-more'. This led to the hiding of Vivec in the Ministry Of Truth and the recession of the cultures of the now accursed Chimer. Azura withdrew from the mountain, and there upon the now-Dunmer lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the Eras to come.[1] Gods http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/a/a5/Vivec-Cropped.jpgVivecAdded by Marayan Gods worshiped by the Dunmer folk of Morrowind include: [2] Migration - Red Mountain eruptionEdit After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim. Several took up residence at The College of Winterhold, to bolster their innate magical talents. [1] Many more fled to Windhelm, seat of the Stormcloaks resistance against the Empire of Tamriel. When entering Windhelm, the Dragonborn witnesses a Dunmer arguing with two Nords. Azura's visionEdit Before the destruction that lead to the mass exodus of Dunmer, several of the faithful of Azura received visions of the eruption of Red Mountain. Setting out for Winterhold, these Dunmer built the Shrine of Azura and remained there as priests and priestesses, until only one remained, Aranea Ienith. [2] SegregationEdit Strongly nationalistic, the Nords of Windhelm sequestered the Dunmer from the other citizens, into what came to be known as the Gray Quarter. [3] Worse treatment, however, was given to the Argonians, who are not allowed past the city docks. [4] *Almalexia *Azura *Boethiah *Lorkhan *Malacath *Mehrunes Dagon *Mephala *Molag Bal *Nerevar *Vivec *Sotha Sil *Sheogorath